


save me save you

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Self-Harm, author is sad when writing this shit, but now im fine tho, please ignore me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: 1000 kali Taeil menyelamatkan teman-temannya, dan 1 kali mereka  bersatu untuk menyelamatkannya





	save me save you

**Author's Note:**

> oke, first of all, ini ada mention self-harm, oke jadi kalau kalian gak oke sama itu tolong jangan dibaca ya?
> 
> inget juga, kalau kalian itu nggak sendirian. kalau kalian sedih, hmu! i'll always respond! you can dm me in twt firesheeep! ayo semangat, gapapa jatuh, tapi kalian harus bisa berdiri lagi biar bisa nabok org yg bikin kalian sedih :D

Taeyong pulang dari kerja dengan perasaan kesal, bosnya sehabis memarahi dia. Saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang, ia juga nyaris ditabrak mobil karena tidak berhati-hati. Dan juga, Mark kerap menelfon dia. Taeyong sudah lelah dengan hari ini, ia hanya ingin tidur dan menghilang dari bumi.

Taeyong sudah tidak fokus lagi, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya ingin pergi. Saat ia sadar ia sudah berhenti, ia menengok keatas.

Ada sebuah papan kafe bernama Amreta.

Kafenya Taeil.

Moon Taeil, seorang pria berumur 24 tahun, lebih tua setahun daripada Taeyong. Salah satu teman dekat Taeyong saat kuliah.

Saat Taeyong sedang stress dengan kuliah, selalu ada Taeil dengan senyuman manisnya siap menerima Taeyong dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang berakhir dengan Taeyong menangis sampai tertidur dan Taeil mengelus rambut Taeyong yang terus-menerus berganti warna. 

Kafe ini bukan baru dibuat, sebenarnya sudah lama. Pemilik sebelumnya adalah orangtua Taeil yang sudah pensiun dan menganggap untuk menghabiskan waktu pensiun yang tepat adalah untuk mendirikan sebuah kafe lagi dikampung halaman mereka. Sehingga orangtuanya memberi Taeil kafe ini, dan mempercayainya untuk menjaganya.

Kafe ini ada di lantai 2, dan kaki Taeyong masih menuntunnya menaiki tangga menuju kafe.

10 langkah lagi

9 langkah lagi

8 lagi

5 lagi

3

2

1

Taeyong sampai dilantai 2, tinggal membuka pintu kaca didepannya maka ia akan berada didalam kafe Taeil.

Mengangkat tangannya, siap untuk membuka pintunya.

Bunyi lonceng lembut terdengar saat ia membuka pintunya. Kafenya masih sama seperti dulu, berwarna hitam dengan sedikit putih, dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning yang sedikit redup membuat kesan yang _homey_.

Kaki Taeyong masih menuntunnya, mengajaknya pergi ke konter.

Tapi di konter tidak ada siapa-siapa, kafenya juga kosong. Taeil dimana?

Taeyong tiba-tiba panik, ia mencari Taeil keseluruh penjuru kafe. Ke dapur, ke toilet, ke jendela, nihil.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bunti lonceng itu lagi.

Ia langsung berlari kearah pintu utama, dan bertemu Taeil.

Taeil masih terlihat seperti biasa, dengan baju putih dan jeans hitamnya dan jaket warna abu-abunya. Rambutnya warna hitam dan tampaknya ia masih belom tinggi.

“Taeyong?” Taeil terlihat sangat terkejut untuk melihat Taeyong.

“Ini udah jam 11, kafe udah tutup, coba kalo aku nggak ngecek kedalem bisa aja kamu kekunci-“ Taeil tidak melanjutkan, melihat Taeyong yang menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Mukanya merah. Taeil menghela nafasnya.

“Taeyong,” Taeyong mendongak, Taeil tersenyum hangat dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Taeyong langsung memeluk Taeil seperti ia memeluk dunianya, seakan Taeil akan menghilang jika ia melepas pelukannya

Taeyong menangis dipundaknya, sementara Taeil hanya mengusap lingkaran-lingkaran di punggungnya dan terus berbisik.

“Aku disini.”

“Aku disini.”

****

**_“Aku disini.”_ **

****

**

Jaehyun menahan nafasnya. Ia dan Johnny memiliki sebuah acara siaran radio, Neo Night Night dan hari ini hari terakhir ia akan siaran.

Jaehyun tau, dari awal ia sudah tau kalau akhirnya pasti seperti ini.

Hanya saja Jaehyun terlena, ia malah menjadikan NNN sebagai _comfort zone_ nya. Jaehyun cinta berbicara dengan pendengarnya dan menyetel lagu yang mereka inginkan.

Jaehyun mencintai itu semua, tapi itu semua harus berakhir.

Disebelahnya, Johnny sudah menangis, entah menghabiskan berapa tisu.

Walaupun hatinya sudah remuk dan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja, tapi Jaehyun harus kuat. Untuk Johnny dan untuk pendengar NNN.

“Makasih banget ke kalian semua yang udah dengerin kita ya! We see you when we see you! Ini Johnny, dan Jaehyun izin untuk pergi! Dadah!” Kata Johnny dengan nada yang diceria-ceriakan. Ia masih menangis, tapi tetap berusaha untuk kuat.

Sampai akhirnya lampu diredupkan dan siaran berakhir, Jaehyun hanya menghela napas dan mengelus punggung Johnny.

Johnny menghela napasnya dan membuang ingusnya. “Yaudah, gue pulang ya?”

Jaehyun mengangguk, memerhatikan Johnny yang mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari ruang siaran.

Saat Johnny pergi, Jaehyun hanya bisa duduk dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya, dan mulai menangis tanpa ada yang tahu.

“Jae?”

Mata Jaehyun melihat langsung kearah pintu, ada Taeil yang membawa croissant.

“Jae?” Di mata Taeil tersirat kesedihan, mungkin merasa kasihan pada Jaehyun yang menangis sendirian di ruang siaran yang gelap.

Jaehyun langsung mengelap air mata kirinya dengan tisu, tidak enak rasanya dilihat seseorang di saat-saat kita lemah.

Taeil langsung menangkap tangan Jaehyun saat ia akan mengelap mata kanannya.

“Stop,” Kata Taeil dengan lembut.

Bendungannya hancur, Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi.

Pada malam itu, malam sabtu jam 9 malam, saat ruang siaran yang biasa sunyi tanpa ada suara, kini dipenuhi dengan suara isakan Jaehyun.

Malam yang biasa dipenuhi dengan kehangatan sekarang dipenuhi dengan suasana sedih.Yang biasanya dipenuhi aura kesenangan bahwa mereka berhasil siaran hari ini, tergantikan dengan aura getir karena siaran terakhir.

Yang biasanya terang ditemani bintang dan sinar-sinar dari gedung-gedung diluar sana, untuk hari ini rasanya lebih gelap seakan bintang tidak ada dan gedung-gedungnya tidak pernah ada. Dan yang biasanya terdengar sayup-sayup orang beraktivitas dan mobil-mobil berjalan, untuk saat ini rasanya orang-orang menghilang dan mobil-mobil seakan-akan tidak pernah ada di kota kecil tersebut.

Semuanya sunyi, hanya ada suara isakannya yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak apa-apa,

Setidaknya ada Taeil yang menemaninya.

**

Senja, jumat, maret.

Jaemin terus menulis, ia harus remedial ipa. Nilainya kemarin jatuh.

Fisikanya kemarin jatuh, nilainya 66. Biologi? Entah Jaemin tidak tahu, yang penting ia menyiapkan remednya dan harus dikumpulkan secepat mungkin.

Hari ini sebenarnya libur, tapi ia harus remed.

Gurunya menyuruhnya untuk menyalin soal ipa dikertas folio, semuanya.

Jaemin harus menyalin 4 halaman soal, lengkap dengan rumusnya.

Tadi pagi ia terbangun karena kepalanya rasanya akan meledak, akhirnya ia meneguk obat anti nyeri untuk mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan nyeri yang terus berdenyut dikepalanya.

Sampai akhirnya Jeno menelfonnya, bilang kalau ia harus remed IPA saat itu juga disekolah. Tap Jaemin tidak bisa kesekolah, karena suhu badannya semakin naik dan pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

Tapi akhirnya ia membuat remednya dirumah, nanti ia akan meminta Chenle untuk datang kesekolahnya untuk mengantarkan kertas remednya.

Ia kadang berhenti sebentar untuk makan sedikit-sedikit, lalu minum obat anti nyeri lagi, lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan lagi.

Ia tidak punya kertas folio, ia akhirnya mengerjakan remednya di kertas dari buku yang ia robek.

“Nana udah selesai belom? Mau berangkat nih.” Chenle muncul dari belakangnya, mengintip pekerjaan Jaemin.

“4 soal lagi ya? Agak susah abisnya hehe.” Kata Jaemin sambil menghitung di kalkulatornya. Mukanya fokus, matanya sibuk menghadapi hitung-hitungan.

“Jangan maksain diri oke?” Kata Chenle yang asik tidur-tiduran di kasur Jaemin

Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menghitung soal terakhir, Setelah 2 menit berkutat dengan soal itu, Jaemin langsung berteriak senang.

“Niiih, makasih ya udah mau nganterin,” Jaemin melempar kertasnya ke Chenle. Chenle langsung menangkapnya.

“Dadah Nanaku yang kucintaah!!!” Teriak Chenle yang langsung keluar dari kamar.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa melanjutkan hibernasinya.

Jaemin tidak bisa percaya melihat nilai rapor didepannya. Nilai 66 masih tercantum dengan indah di kolom IPA.

“Bu, saya kan udah remed ipa, kok saya-“ Perkataan Jaemin dipotong gurunya.

“Saya suruh remed di kertas folio.”

“Tapi kan saya setidaknya ngerjain, kok-“

“Kertas. Folio.”

Jaemin pergi ke kafe Taeil, ia perlu curhat kepadanya.

Ia naik tangga kearah Amreta, langkah-langkah tidak selincah biasanya.

Ia membuka pintu Amreta, disambut dengan kata selamat datang dari Taeil.

“Haloo Jaemin! Udah jarang ya kamu kesini hehe,” Kata Taeil.

“Amreta kok agak sepi? Biasanya agak rame nih,” Kata Jaemin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, Taeil hanya batuk kecil dan mengabaikannya.

Jaemin duduk dikursi tinggi didepan konter, menanam dagunya di meja.

“Mau curhat kamu?” Tanya Taeil.

“Kok tau?” Jaemin memainkan menu, Taeil menggeleng.

“Nebak aja sih.” Taeil mengalihkan pandangannya ke komputernya, sementara Jaemin mengangguk-angguk.

Lalu ia mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Ia protes tentang gurunya yang kejam padanya, tentang kepalanya yang pusing dan tentang nafsu makannya yang beberapa hari ini hilang.

Dari percakapan pendek itu berubah menjadi percakapan panjang dengan Jaemin juga protes tentang teman-temannya yang lama-lama menjadi toxic, tentang Chenle yang terlihat murung dan tentang masalah keluarga.

Sampai akhirnya Jaemin bisa bernapas lega.

“Makasih kak! Entar kapan-kapan aku balik lagi kesini!” Kata Jaemin kepada Taeil yang mengantarnya sampai ketangga, sampai akhirnya sosoknya menghilang.

Taeil tersenyum pahit.

**

Chenle sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Itu semua berawal dari Jumat pagi, saat ia pergi kesekolah dan anak-anak disekolah mengejeknya. Meneriakinya seperti bodoh dan jelek

Chenle memang tidak sepintar yang lain, tapi Chenle selalu berusaha.

Chenle memang sudah terbiasa dibully, tapi lama-kelamaan Chenle lelah.

minggu malam, maret. Langit seakan tidak akan berhenti menurunkan hujan, makin lama semakin deras

“Chenle?”

“Taeil?”

Sekarang sedang hujan, yang lain sedang ngumpul di apartement Mark, tapi Chenle sendiri yang berada dirooftop.

Chenle suka dengan rooftopnya Mark, Mark suka menanam pohon sehingga rooftopnya seperti _mini garden_. Dan gedung apartementnya tidak setinggi gedung apartement biasanya. Sehingga kalau kamu mendongak keatas, matamu akan melihat gedung-gedung apartement yang tinggi.

Chenle paling suka ke rooftop Mark saat malam, karena ia suka meihat bintang-bintang dan lampu-lampu apartement dan lampu-lampu taman yang dipasang Mark di tamannya dan ia suka _feeling_ di dadanya, ia merasa ia bernapas lega dan ia bernapas. Walaupun ia sendiri, ia merasa ramai, dan ia sangat menyukai perasaan itu.

 _Well_ , sekarang ada Taeil.

“Chenle? Ini hujan lho, entar kamu sakit,” Kata Taeil khawatir, menghampiri Chenle yang sedang menyender dipagar sambil mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi.

“Yuk, masuk?” Bujuk Taeil, tapi Chenle tidak bergeming. Masih diam ditempatnya.

Taeil mendesah, lalu menyodorkan pada Chenle sebuah payung.

“Eh?” Chenle bingung.

Taeil mendecak, “Ambil, gausah dibalikin.”

Lalu Taeil mengacak-acak ambut Chenle dan masuk kembali ke apartement Mark.

Chenle hanya menatap Taeil dengan bingung, lalu ia membuka payungnya.

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari dalamnya. Chenle mengambil kertas itu, mungkin Taeil sedang mengurus struk kafe atau apalah dan saat ia menutup payungnya kertasnya tak sengaja masuk kedalam.

Tapi kertasnya warna peach, emang struk kafe Taeil berwarna peach?

Kertasnya dilipat, dan terlihat ada garis-garis dan lubang kertas, tipikal kertas grid untuk binder. Chenle membuka kertasnya, penasaran dengan isinya.

Saat Chenle membuka isinya, ia tersenyum pahit.

_‘Chenle, aku tau kamu beberapa hari ini murung, jadi cheer up ya! entar kalo kamu galau ke kafe ok? aku buatin es krim sama milkshake favorit kamuu~~_

_Ayo dong, semangat ya! Harus semangat oke? Untuk aku hehe~~’_

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau malam itu Chenle menangis sambil tersenyum. Tangannya meremas kertas itu, takut kertas itu akan hilang.

Air matanya tertutup dengan air hujan yang deras, payung dari Taeil terbengkalai.

**

Yukhei harus jujur.

Terkadang ia sangat merindukan kampung halamannya.

Ia rindu dengan suasana rumahnya, ia rindu dengan masakan ibunya, dan, ya tuhan, ia _benar-benar_ merindukan keluarganya.

Walaupun begitu, Yukhei belum punya uang untuk pulang. Walaupun Ibunya selalu bilang untuk santai saja. Tapi tetap saja, isi kepala Yukhei adalah untuk _mudik, mudik, mudik_

Suara denting itu datang lagi, Yukhei sedang membaca komik saat tiba-tiba ponselnya dihujani dengan pesan-pesan. Entah dari siapa, tapi lama-lama Yukhei takut juga.

Akhirnya Yukhei mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang memberi pesan.

“Taeil?”

****

**_Moon Taeil_ **

_Kutunggu kamu ke kafe, jam 8_

**_Yukhei_ **

_LAH KOK ADA APA_

**_Moon Taeil_ **

_Udah ah cepetan dateng._

Yukhei melirik jamnya, sekarang jam 7. Dari rumahnya ke Amreta itu sekitar setengah jam naik motor, jadi lebih baik Yukhei siap-siap sekarang.

Yukhei langsung mandi, ganti baju dan mengeluarkan motornya dan berangkat. Di perjalanan, ia masih berpikir tentang bagaimana ia bisa mencari uang tambahan agar ia bisa pulang.

Saat ia sampai didepan gedung Amreta, parkirannya sepi, Yukhei melihat ke sekeliling dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Amreta terlalu sepi, ini bahaya buat Taeil dong?

Yukhei hanya menggeleng-geleng, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. Dan berlari kecil ke arah tangga.

Gedungnya sepi, sangat sepi. Mata Yukhei masih mengawasi sekelilingnya, biasanya Amreta sangat ramai. Kalau kayak gini Taeil bisa bangkrut.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan, naik keatas, mendengar sayup-sayup musik yang dinyalakan di kafe.

Saat sampai diatas, ia membuka pintu kafe.

Dan didalam kafe hanya ada Taeil yang sedang duduk disamping jendela. Taeil sedang menatap keluar, mukanya terlihat lelah dan ia memakai selimut sampai kepahanya.

“Taeil?”

Taeil menengok, tersenyum saat melihat Yukhei.

“Yukhei, sini-sini,” Taeil menyingkap selimutnya, menaruh dengan rapih dikursi lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju konter. Disana ada sebuah kompor portable yang sedang memasak sebuah sup. Ada mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dengan lauk pauk.

Lauk pauk khas kampung halamannya.

“Kamu keliatan _homesick_ jadi aku buatin ini deh hehe,” Kata Taeil.

Tapi, Yukhei tidak bergeming. Senyum Taeil hilang, “Kenapa?”

“Kak, kalo ada masalah jangan dipendam ya?” Kata Yukhei

Taeil terkejut, “Eh maksud kamu apa? terus kok tiba-tiba manggil kak? Kan aku gak tua-tua amat tau.” Taeil tertawa kecil.

Mata Yukhei menatap kemata Taeil, Yukhei mendengus.

“Kak, kamu tuh gampang di baca. Keliatan kok jenuhnya,”

“Aah, apaan sihh?”

Yukhei mendekati Taeil dengan senyum sedikit kecewa, “Jangan ngurusin yang lain oke? Tubuh juga perlu istirahat, pikiran juga, jadi istirahat ya?”

Taeil berusaha menghindar, lalu berkata “Udah yuk makan, entar dingin lho.”

Yukhei masih menatap Taeil, sementara Taeil terus menghindar.

Malam itu rasa dingin itu kembali. Rasa hampa itu kembali. Udara turun entah berapa celcius. Hening tanpa suara. Hening tanpa kehidupan, Yang satu berusaha untuk membantu, sementara yang satu berusaha untuk menghindar.

Kompor portablenya mati, speakernya tak menyala lagi, bintang menghilang tak pernah kembali dan gedung-gedung seakan kehilangan sinarnya dan untuk sekejap sepertinya dunia sepertinya berhenti.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka membuka mulutnya.

Dan seketika ribuan cerita yang tak pernah terdengar terbuka lagi.

Yang membuka mulut Yukhei, bukan Taeil.

Hari ini bulan menang lagi.

**

Kamar berwarna putih itu dengan lampu redupnya dan dengan cat-cat temboknya yang terus menerus terkelupas. Dan satu-satunya menusia yang ada disana hanya Moon Taeil, si manis Moon Taeil yang sangat peduli dan terlalu peduli pada teman-temannya sampai ia merelakan semuanya agar mereka bahagia tetapi mereka tidak pernah meliriknya saat ia terjatuh.

Lampu semakin redup dan waktu semakin mendekati tengah malam. Pipinya semakin basah entar karena mukanya terus dihujani air dari pancuran air yang tak pernah sempat ia benarkan atau karena rasa kecewanya yang selama ini ia pendam jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Lantai keramik putih kusam itu semakin dingin dan bunyi detak jantungnya menggema di kepalanya. Disampingnya tempat sebuah kaca dulu berdiri dengan gagahnya dan sekarang tergantikan dengan serbuk-sebuk putih tajam yang ditemani berlian-berlian kecil yang mengiris kulit. Mengangkat tangannya yang terlilit oleh jaring-jaring laba-laba, dan mulai membebaskan tangannya dari lilitannya.

Waktu terus bergerak dan semakin lama airnya berubah menjadi warna merah, yang tadinya transparan dan bening mulai ternodai dengan titik-titik tinta warna hitam kemerah-merahan itu. Seperti virus, ia menyebar keseluruh penjuru air.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti, tangannya masih terlilit tapi ia berhenti.

Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali ke pikirannya, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini karena ia tidak akan kuat melihat semuanya, semuanya menatapanya dengan tatapan iba dan mengasihani dia. Tetapi tidak pernah berusaha untuk membantu dan hanya ingin tahu awal-awalannya dan itu membuat Taeil muak.

Taeil tidak mengucapkan perpisahan, ia ingin mereka semua tidak berusaha datang kerumahnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya sambil menceramahinya tentang menyayangi dirinya.

Taeil keluar dari kamar itu, bajunya basah dan ternodai dengan tetesan tinta merah. Kakinya dengan lemah menuntunnya kedapur, membuang pecahan-pecahan kacanya dan kembali ke kamar putih itu. Kembali masuk ke cairan merah itu.

Laba-laba ditangannya berdarah, dan Taeil mengabaikannya.

Jaehyun datang ke rumah Taeil barengan dengan Chenle, tapi saat mereka sampai di depan pintunya, ada sebuah cairan merah merembes dari bawah pintu.

Jaehyun langsung mendobrak pintunya dan Chenle langsung berlari kedalam, mencari Taeil keseluruh penjuru rumah. Ia berlari kearah dapur, tidak ada Taeil. Ia mencari ke ruang tamu, tidak ada Taeil.

Kamar, tidak ada.

Taman, tidak ada

Dapur lagi, tidak ada.

Lantai dua, tidak ada.

Balkon tidak ada.

Kamar?? Tidak ada.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pintu ruangan itu, berwarna coklat dengan kayu yang terkelupas.

Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintunya,terkunci lalu berteriak, “Taeil?!Taeil!!”

“Chenle!” Chenle menengok kebelakang, ada Jaehyun yang mukanya pucat pasi.

“Taeil?” Jaehyun mendekati pintu itu, berusaha membukanya. Pintunya tak bergeming dan berakhir didobrak Jaehyun.

“Taeil!”

Saat Taeil membuka matanya, ia disambut dengan lampu yang sangat terang.

“Taeil!”

Johnny berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Taeil lalu memeluknya.

“Di rumah sakit, Jaehyun sama Chenle yang kerumah kamu.” Ucap Johnny, seperti tau akan pertanyaan Taeil.

“Taeil,” Johnny mengambil pipinya Taeil dan menguyel-uyelnya, “kalo ada masalah plis deh diceritain, masalah gak boleh dipendem.”

Taeil menepiskan tangannya Johnny, “Aku gapapa,”

Johnny mendesis, “Gapapa gapapa palamu, kasian loh Chenle kaget banget pas ngeliat lu ngambang-ngambang di bath tub terus warna airnya merah,”

Taeil mengabaikan Johnny, menatap kearah atap. Johnny mengehela napas lalu berdiri.

“ _You always save us, now we save you,_ ”

“Taeillll!!” Teriak Taeyong saat masuk ke Amreta, yang lagi-lagi sepi.

“Kok Amreta sepii lagi sihh? Emang promosinya Jaehyun kuraang?” Katanya sambil melompat-lompat kearah Taeil yang sedang memasak sesuatu.

“Lah kan kita mau ngumpul-ngumpul, masa dibuka sih Amretanya,” Taeil menjitak Taeyong

Lalu di pintu utama terdengar suara grasak-grusuk ramai, tiba-tiba ia mendengar jeritan khas Chenle lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita makan-makan!!" Ucapan Taeil disambut dengan teriakan antusias dari yang lain.

Biasanya suasananya dingin dan sunyi, namun untuk malam ini menjadi hangat dan ramai.

Dan Taeil yakin, untuk kedepan-depannya aura dingin itu tak akan pernah kembali lagi.


End file.
